


The Tech Support

by chukipye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi, background Matsuhanaiwaoi, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: “It’s weird.” Kyoutani repeated for the third time. Yahaba smacked him on the arm as Watari chuckled.“We get it! It’s weird that Watari is going to be basically on-site with us this time instead of back at HQ. You don’t need to repeat it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The OT3 that needs more love.  
> Secret Agent AU featuring Seijoh/Aoba Johsai~!

“It’s weird.” Kyoutani repeated for the third time. Yahaba smacked him on the arm as Watari chuckled.

“We get it! It’s weird that Watari is going to be basically on-site with us this time instead of back at HQ. You don’t need to repeat it.” Yahaba wasn’t worried. Totally not. His fingers were most definitely not tapping on the armrest. Kyoutani grunted and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Both of you need to relax. I’ve had the exact same training as you two. Besides, I’m the one who’s supposed to worry. You two are going straight into the fray and I’m locked in the hotel room.” Watari pointed out. Yahaba nodded, biting his lip.

“What’s the plan again?” Kyoutani asked. Yahaba resisted the urge to groan. They had gone over the plan twice back at Headquarters (once with Oikawa and once with Iwaizumi), then one more on the drive already.

“Don’t whine Yahaba, it’s better we go over it a million times and we all understand it than go over it not enough.” Watari immediately said. Yahaba frowned as Kyoutani snickered.

“I didn’t even say anything!” He protested.

“You were going to. Anyways the plan. I’ll pull over a street over from the hotel and hop out, leaving you two with the car- Yahaba is driving and that is final Kyoutani- while I go and check in using the fake name Hanamaki gave me.” Kyoutani pouted, folding his arms without letting go of Yahaba’s hand, pulling him closer.

“I’ll set up in the hotel room, getting a secure connection and all that good stuff. Then I give you two the signal and you head to the office building. We memorized the guard schedule….” Watari gave Kyoutani a look through the rearview mirror. The blonde averted his eyes. He swore loudly as Watari purposefully hit a pothole, causing Kyoutani’s head to hit the ceiling of the car.

“I memorized the damn guard schedule.” Kyoutani growled, rubbing his head.

“Good boy. Since we all memorized the guard schedule, it should be no problem for you two to get in, download the info, and get out. Then you pick me up from the hotel, we go back to HQ, give Kunimi the info to deal with and go back to our rooms and snuggle and watch… what movie again?” Watari frowned, thinking.

“We’re watching Marley and Me.” Kyoutani reminded him. Yahaba snorted.

“We’ll have to stock up on tissues again. You always cry with dog movies.” He teased. Kyoutani scowled.

“Maybe if they didn’t kill the dog in every goddamn movie then I wouldn’t cry.” He shot back.

“That’s a fair point. Don’t worry about tissues, Yahaba. I got plenty.” There was silence in the car before Yahaba let out a shout, face red as Kyoutani burst into laughter.

“J-Jesus fuck Shinji!” Yahaba shrieked, covering his face. Watari laughed, pulling into an alleyway.

“What can I say? A tech support has to deal with many nights alone when his boyfriends are on a mission.” He got out of the car, walking to the back and pulling open the trunk. He grabbed a briefcase as Yahaba opened the car door, moving to the front seat.

“Alright, Irihata-san. Have fun in your fancy hotel room.” Watari grinned as he gave Yahaba a little salute.

“You two be careful. Wait ten minutes before leaving the alley.” He instructed before strolling out of the alley, joining the crowd on the sidewalk and melting in with ease. Kyoutani climbed into the front seat, ignoring Yahaba’s disapproving look.

“You could’ve just gotten out then in again.” He pointed out. Kyoutani made a humming noise.

“I could’ve.” He agreed. Yahaba rolled his eyes before glancing at his watch.

“10 minutes…”

 

 

Watari let out a low whistle as he opened the hotel room door. It was pretty fancy, considering it was just a normal room on the third floor. It even had a balcony, with a nice view of the swimming pool. He made sure to lock the door after leaving a microscopic camera on the peephole, pulling out his tablet to flicker through the cameras. He had left several of his mini-cameras throughout the lobby and hall on his way through, just in case. Oikawa had sworn that this was one of their most secure hotels, often used for Aoba Johsai operations, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. He set his briefcase on the side table, opening it and pulling out his laptop. He also pulled out a personal router and plugged both in. He pulled on his headphones, setting them to the proper channel. He immediately heard familiar bickering and chuckled.

“Nice to see Mad Dog and Creampuff working hard as usual.” He interrupted, leaning on his hand as he waited for his laptop to connect to Headquarters.

“ _We seriously need to talk about those codenames. Nobody is going to be worried about Agent Creampuff_.” Yahaba grumbled.

“ _Mine is literally a combination of my first and last name because Oikawa thinks he’s funny.”_ Kyoutani pointed out. Watari sighed, already knowing what was coming.

“ _You need to show your elders some respect! Even if they aren’t directly here._ ” Yahaba scolded.

“Yahaba you literally told Hanamaki to suck your dick when he hit you with a blue shell.” Watari reminded him. Kyoutani snorted and Watari thought he heard the sound of someone hitting someone else.

“ _That is completely different and you know it_. _You got eyes on us yet, Watari?”_ Watari grinned as his laptop finally lit up, showing several different camera angles. He clicked on each one, checking to make sure he could zoom as necessary.

“Yup. Guard change is in 5 minutes to get ready.”

 

 

“You do know there’s a reason we have guns and tasers, right? So we don’t have to get up close and personal?” Yahaba scowled as he took down another guard. Kyoutani rolled his eyes as he grabbed the guard, dragging the body into the security room as Yahaba shut the door and locked it.

“It doesn’t feel as good to shoot them then to take them down myself.” Kyoutani explained, watching as Yahaba walked over to the main computer.

“That attitude is why your room is one door away from the medbay.” Yahaba grumbled, plugging an usb into the computer. Kyoutani smirked slightly as he wrapped his arms around Yahaba, who kept typing away.

“Aw is my creampuff worried about me?” He teased. Yahaba pushed him away, smacking his arm.

“ _Get a room.”_ Watari drawled, reminding the two of his presence. Yahaba snickered as he started to download the files.

“We have one. A nice one in fact. With lots of little secrets…” The two watched the information flicker on the screen.

“…wait hold up go back.” Kyoutani suddenly said, narrowing his eyes. Yahaba frowned and went back a few files. His eyes widened.

“….Watari….were you aware this company was bought out by Shiratorizawa a month ago?” He asked softly.

“ _What the fuck?! No that didn’t come up! And we went deep. Like I literally have the CEO’s wife’s birthday. The 17 th of September. There is absolutely no information relating to Shiratorizawa.”_ Kyoutani and Yahaba exchanged looks.

“So not only are we getting all the dark secrets of this company, but we’re probably getting some shit on Shiratorizawa.” Yahaba said slowly. Kyoutani nodded, actually looking a bit concerned. He reached over to move through the rest of the files, skimming them quickly. He paused on one, stiffening.

“Fuck. Yahaba look.” Yahaba glanced back at the screen and gasped.

“Oh my god they bought out the Jinjo Hotel.” He breathed. There was silence.

“ _I’m sorry, did you say the Jinjo Hotel? As in the one that has acted as Seijoh’s cover for literally a decade? The Jinjo Hotel that I am currently in?!”_ Kyoutani let out a curse as he stormed away from the screen, running a hand through his hair.

“Exactly. Watari, consider yourself compromised. Contact HQ and get out. We’re going to pick you up.” Yahaba said firmly.

“ _Finish getting the data first. I have cameras posted all over so I’ll know if trouble is coming.”_ Yahaba let out a groan.

“Watari this isn’t up for debate!” He snapped. Kyoutani watched, occasionally glancing at the download time as if that would make it go faster.

“ _You’re right, it isn’t up for debate. Finish getting the data, I’ll contact HQ.”_ There was a distinctive click of Watari leaving the channel and Yahaba let out a shout of annoyance, slamming his fist onto the desk.

“He is so fucking stubborn! Doesn’t he know he’s in danger?!” Yahaba turned to Kyoutani, who held his hands up.

“Don’t look at me. We’re stubborn idiots who are in constant danger, if anything it’s Watari’s turn.” He pointed out. Yahaba groaned, planting his face on the desk.

“You two are both impossible.”

 

 

 

Watari pulled out his cell phone, dialing a familiar number.

“ _Hello Watari-san. How’s the mission going?”_ Watari internally groaned as Kindaichi answered.

“Not that great, actually. Can you connect me to Iwaizumi? Like…immediately?” He was doing his best to stay patient. It wasn’t Kindaichi’s fault everything was going wrong. He glanced at his tablet as Kindaichi went quiet, probably to go find Iwaizumi. He didn’t see anyone entering the hotel yet, which was a good sign.

“ _Um… Watari-san? Iwaizumi is uh…busy.”_ Kindaichi sounded flustered, which only meant one thing.

“Kindaichi. You tell Iwaizumi to take Oikawa’s dick out of his mouth and to come to the phone right now. We have a Code Eagle.” Watari gritted his teeth. Kindaichi yelped and he could hear Kunimi in the background, asking what was wrong. Finally, after a torturous minute, Iwaizumi answered the phone.

“ _Watari what did you tell Kindaichi? I think you broke him_.” Watari glanced at his tablet again, swiping through the cameras.

“Shiratorizawa bought out Jinjo Hotel. And the building that Yahaba and Kyoutani are currently stealing data from.” Watari explained quickly. He heard Iwaizumi swear and start shouting at people in the background.

“Good news is, Yahaba and Kyoutani will probably get data on Shiratorizawa from the files.” Watari continued, knowing for a fact Iwaizumi could multitask. He suddenly froze, finger mid-swipe as he spotted an unfortunately familiar duo on the camera entering the hotel lobby.

“ _Good news usually indicates there’s bad news to go along with it, Watari._ ” Iwaizumi’s voice woke him back up. Watari shook his head as he quickly shut his laptop, pulling out the portable earpiece from his headphone and plugging it into his ear.

“Bad news is I just spotted Tendou and his best buddy entering the hotel lobby.” Watari pushed his laptop into the briefcase, slamming it shut and locking it tight. He glanced at his tablet again, seeing the two go straight for the stairs instead of the elevator.

“ _Watari you need to get out of there now. What’s the ETA on Creampuff and Mad Dog?_ ” Iwaizumi asked. Watari took his router and opened the door to the balcony, throwing it as far out as he could.

“They were still downloading files but they should be nearly done. ETA 15 minutes maybe? I’m currently on the phone with you. They’re on channel 21 though, Kunimi could connect in and keep an eye on the cameras.” Watari hurried back into the room, reaching for his tablet. He froze when he heard banging on his door.

“Room Service~” A voice rang out. Watari swore under his breath as he ran back out to the balcony, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

“ _Kunimi says they’re on route to the hotel. ETA 7 minutes.”_ There was a slight pause. “ _Yahaba says he can make it 5_.” Watari swore as he looked around. There weren’t any plants growing nearby he could jump onto or climb down. But…

“Iwaizumi-san, the call’s going to drop. I don’t have a water-proof cell phone.” He dropped the phone on the ground as he climbed onto the railing of the balcony, briefcase in one hand. He heard the door to his hotel room break open and could hear a shout before he jumped. Apparently luck was on his side, since he managed to land in the deep end of the pool. He would definitely have to remember to thank Kyoutani for buying him a water-proof briefcase for his birthday. Watari surfaced with a gasp, climbing out of the pool and ignoring the stares of the teens in the hot tub. He pushed the exit gate of the pool open and began to walk quickly away from the hotel, hoping to merge with the crowds. Which was hard since he was sopping wet now. He fiddled with his earpiece, managing to turn it on.

“Remind me to never use a diving board. Like ever.” He grumbled as he ducked into an alley, hiding behind a dumpster to take a breath.

_“Yahaba wants me to tell you he’s really mad at you”_ Watari had never been more relieved to hear Kyoutani’s voice.

“ _Excuse you, I thought I said to tell him I was pissed off at him.”_ Yahaba corrected.

“ _Oh my bad. Shinji, Yahaba is really pissed off at you.”_ Watari chuckled weakly.

“Is this going to interfere with our snuggles?” He asked, daring to peek out from behind the dumpster.

“No. But this might.” Watari let out a super manly shriek as he was grabbed and pulled out from his hiding spot, thrown on the ground. He could hear his boyfriends worried shouts as his ear piece was ripped away from him. He struggled in whoever’s grip he was in, but it was clear they were much bigger than him.

“Awww Reon caught him. I wanted to watch him run around some more. That swan dive off the balcony was awesome.” Watari scowled as Tendou and Eita entered the alley.

“It’s fine though. Wakatoshi promised I’d get to play today. Which means it’s my turn, SemiSemi.” Tendou gave Eita a pointed look. Eita held up his hands in surrender.

“I know. Let’s just get going before his backup shows up. We had a security breach at the building on 8th Ave.” Semi sent the person (Reon?) who was holding Watari a nod and suddenly a sweet-smelling cloth was pressed over his face. He squirmed but it didn’t take long for him to go limp, everything fading to black.

 

 

“Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!” Yahaba honked his horn loudly as he swerved through traffic. Kyoutani held onto the armrest for dear life, eyes wide. Forget saving Watari, he was going to die right here, right now. He opened his mouth but was immediately silenced by Yahaba’s glare. He instead flipped open his phone (one of the many disposables in the car), reading through texts from Kunimi and Iwaizumi. He paused mid-response, suddenly remember something.

“Hey Yahaba.” He glanced at his boyfriend, who was ignoring him as he kept muttering curses under his breath.

“Shigeru.” He said a little louder. Yahaba’s eyes flickered to him before back to the road.

“Did Oikawa ever get the stupid chips online?” He asked. Yahaba frowned, confused.

“The chips. Remember? He made us all go to a special dentist guy for them?” Kyoutani reminded him. Yahaba’s eyes widened and Kyoutani swore as he slammed on the breaks.

“Kentarou you are a genius.”

 

 

Watari didn’t have a lot of experience in the field, he’ll admit that. He was always behind a computer or a desk or helping the field medics in the back of the truck. But getting interrogated was a new experience. One he who gladly have done without. It wasn’t even interrogation, really. After all, Watari didn’t have that much information that would be useful to Shiratorizawa, and he sure as hell wasn’t talking. He pulled a bit at the rope around his wrists, checking to see if he had managed to loosen them. He definitely hadn’t.

“Keep on breaking them~ What, you say?” Oh yeah, and Tendou was repeating the same goddamn song the entire time. Seriously, Watari had been subjected to the Hamster Dance song for an entire week thanks to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, but this was torture in and of itself. Watari let out a hiss as the knife was once again pressed to his arm and sliced. He already had several cuts on his arms and legs that were still stinging. Luckily, they were shallow cuts, but there was still a lot of them. Watari narrowed his eyes as Tendou gripped his chin roughly, forcing him to look directly in the other’s eyes.

“Alrighty, Mr. Tech Support. We got your laptop, and the fancy-lookin’ usbs in the briefcase. You could tell us the password and make it easy, or we could figure it out anyways and make it a lot harder on yourself.” He had been making the same demands the whole time. Watari spat in his face, smirking slightly as the other’s smile dropped as he pulled back, wiping his cheek. He heard the other two in the room chuckle before he got backhanded.

“Usually they break by now. Maybe you’re losing your touch, Monster.” Semi drawled. Tendou pouted, twirling the knife loosely in his free hand.

“I’m just messing around, SemiSemi. We all know you’ll figure out the kid’s laptop password in like 5 minutes. You just wanted me to waste my turn on a boring tech support.” He whined. Semi shrugged.

“A turn is a turn. Finish up so we can go.” Tendou let out a sigh as he turned back to Watari.

“Fiiiiine. You’re no fun Semi.” He grumbled before stabbing the knife straight into Watari’s thigh. He actually screamed at that one, that hurt like a bitch. Tendou grinned at the response before pulled the knife out and doing the same on the other thigh.

“There’s pretty much zero chance of you getting free anyways, but just in case. We don’t want you to miss the big show after all.” He purred as he pulled out the knife again. Both wounds were bleeding profusely, not to mention he still had all the other cuts on his arms and legs. This definitely wasn’t looking good for him.

“Alrighty, let’s roll out.” Tendou turned and practically skipped out of the room. Reon followed, with Semi right behind him, holding Watari’s briefcase. Watari waited until they were out of the room and the door slammed shut behind him before he groaned in pain, his head falling back against the wall. He knew his boyfriends often ran late, but this was absolutely ridiculous.

 

 

“Kunimi sent the coordinates to the GPS.” Kyoutani read the text and glanced up. According to the GPS, Watari’s location was about 5 minutes away. Probably less considering Yahaba’s driving. At least now it was late enough that there was practically nobody on the street.

“One of us should go in while the other waits so we have a quick evac.” Yahaba began, already speeding.

“I’ll go. You’re better at driving and if he’s hurt it’s easier for me to carry him than you.” Kyoutani reached into the glove department, pulling out a pistol.

“Fine. If you take longer than 10 minutes, I’m going in after you.” Yahaba gritted his teeth as they skidded around the corner.

“You have now arrived at your destinat- what the fuck is that construction equipment?” Yahaba frowned. Kyoutani swore as he opened the car door.

“Worse. Destruction equipment. This building’s getting torn down.” He didn’t bother hiding his gun as he headed straight for the front door.

“ _The building already lost the top-most floors. The highest floor Watari could be on is the tenth.”_ Kunimi sounded surprisingly alert in his ear as Kyoutani began climbing. Part of the building was falling apart on its own, nearly taking him down with it.

“Shinji!” Kyoutani called out, not giving a damn about stealth. He didn’t hear anyone answer so he hurried to the next floor.

“ _Ken, there’s workers coming in. I’ll stall as long as I could but you don’t have a lot of time_ ” Kyoutani swore and began straight-out sprinting. Chances are, those workers won’t give a damn if anyone is still in the building.

“WATARI!” He had never been more grateful for all those sprints with Iwaizumi as he slammed open the door on the tenth floor. He heard a groan and moved through the rubble. He eventually spotted the tech support tied to a pipe in a corner, with a terrifying amount of blood around him.

“Shit. You look awful.” Kyoutani knelt next to him, pulling out his pocketknife and slicing the rope off his wrists. Watari chuckled as he leaned against Kyoutani.

“Love you too. Wrap something around my thighs and let’s go.” He mumbled. Kyoutani immediately ripped the edge off his shirt, making makeshift bandages to wrap around the largest wounds.

“We don’t have time. This building’s set to blow.” Kyoutani turned around and Watari weakly wrapped his arms around his neck. He let out a whimper of pain as Kyoutani stood up, wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Hurts, Ken…” Watari whined as Kyoutani began running again. He was definitely going to have sore leg muscles the next day.

“I know babe, but we’re gonna be back at HQ soon. Mizoguchi will clean you up and we can finally watch Marley and Me.” Kyoutani didn’t know much about medical stuff, but he knew keeping someone who lost a lot of blood awake and talking was a good idea.

“You’re gonna cry.” Watari chuckled before hissing in pain as Kyoutani was forced to skip a missing step, jostling him slightly.

“Which is why we’ll have tissues. Which apparently you have plenty of. Shigeru will cry too, you know he will.” Kyoutani heard Yahaba grumble in denial in his ear.

“We’ll make it a competition. First one to cry loses.” Watari suggested. Kyoutani grinned.

“What’s the prize for the winners?” He asked. There was no response and Kyoutani paused in his descent down the stairs, turning his head slightly.

“Shinji?” He shook the man on his back, but he didn’t even get a grunt of pain.

“Fuck. Shigeru, he’s passed out.” Kyoutani ran down the stairs faster now. He heard Yahaba yelling at someone for a moment.

“ _Ken, they’re not waiting anymore. You need to get out and you need to get out now._ ” Kyoutani managed to reach the bottom of the stairs and looked around for the nearest exit. He spotted the fire door and kicked it open, dashing out. He spotted their car out front and saw a group of workers behind protective glass. He didn’t wait to catch his breath and started sprinting to the car. Yahaba was waiting outside, pulling open the back door and barely waiting for Kyoutani to get in with Watari before slamming the door shut. Kyoutani laid Watari down on the backseat and grabbed the medkit from behind the driver’s seat as Yahaba buckled in.

“Hold on.” Yahaba warned before slamming on the gas pedal.

 

 

“If getting hurt means free piggybacks, maybe I should get hurt more.” Watari grinned, wrapping his bandaged arms around Kyoutani’s neck. Yahaba reached over and smacked him upside the head.

“You’re lucky I can’t hit you too.” Kyoutani grumbled, adjusting his hands so he wouldn’t be pressing too hard on the wounds on his legs. Watari pouted.

“Oh come on, I never get spoiled like this.” He pointed out. It was true. After delivering Watari to the med bay, the two had refused to leave. Iwaizumi had to come to physically remove Kyoutani multiple times, while Yahaba just kept sneaking in the second Oikawa had turned away. When he had woke up, he had been immediately smothered by both of them and nearly reopened his leg wounds. After a firm scolding from Mizoguchi, the two had stayed a normal distance away until he was released on strict bed rest.

“For good reason. We spoiled Shigeru and now look at him. He’s a Creampuff.” Kyoutani chuckled. Yahaba squawked and smacked Kyoutani on the arm as Watari laughed. The trio finally reached Watari’s room, Yahaba opening the door for the other two. Kyoutani carried Watari over to the bed and not-so-gently dumped him onto it. Watari scooted up the bed as Kyoutani laid down next to him, snuggling close. For a tough guy who liked to beat his enemies in with iron knuckles, Kyoutani sure loved snuggling.

“We’ll have to get you a new laptop.” Yahaba grabbed his own laptop from the desk and made his way to the bed, barely fitting on the end. He set the laptop on Watari’s lap, the movie already in.

“They won’t get anything from it anyways. Although it’s a shame they took my usbs too. Now I’ll have to recode the entire virus for Hanamaki’s birthday.” Watari sighed. Kyoutani blinked, looking up at him.

“You were giving Hanamaki a virus for his birthday?” He asked, confused. Watari grinned.

“A virus that would cause Snoop Dog to dance and airhorns to play whenever he got a notification of any kind. Even if the laptop is in sleep mode or turned off. And it can’t be deleted.” He explained. Yahaba snorted.

“Wow. He would actually love that. Iwaizumi on the other hand would probably kill you.” Watari snickered as the title screen for Marley and Me loaded up on the laptop screen.

“Probably. Are we doing the usual?” He asked. Kyoutani grunted and snuggled closer to Watari’s side.

“I’m not going to lose this time.” He grumbled. Watari and Yahaba exchanged looks.

“Let’s find out.”


End file.
